Behind These Once Blue Eyes
by Deadly-Black-Goddess
Summary: On the day of Kagome's eightenth birthday, she uncovers her true heritage and someones true feelings. Someone who was always there...even if she didnt know it.
1. Through the Unknown

**Demon Kagome**

The gang were resting after reciving 2 shards from a giant hawk demon. Inuyasha raised his nose in the air and sniffed a couple times.

"Uh…. I am going to take a walk to clear my thoughts…" with that Inuyasha was gone disappearing in the forest.

"I wonder were Inuyasha is going.." tated Shippo.

"Yeah I wonder.." added Sango sacasticlly rolling her eyes and scowling at the spot Inuyasha disappeared from.

"Now,Now Sango, we need not worry Kagome or Shippo." Miroku whispered so only Sango heard.

"I know I know, its just…. I mean look at Kagome!" she almost yelled pointing to the distresed Kagome that is still stairing at the spot Inuyasha once sat. She was on her knees with her hands in front of her body holding herself up. If you were to look very closely you would see tears form in her eyes, but she soon shook her head and they disappeard without a trace.

"Kagome-mama? Are you okay?!" Shippo asked as her crawled over to his adoped mothers arms.

Kagome looked down at her adoped kit and smiled a true smile, not those fake one's she always handed out. She picked up her posestion and cralled him in her arms; like she holding on to life itself. Shippo soon fell into a deep sleep holding on to his adopted mother shirt.

Sango and Miroku watched the sight with happiness and relived that at least Kagome had ONE thing in her life that would never leave her.

Kirara soon came up to Sango and cuddled up to her chest. As Sango looked down she also realized she too had a precious bellonging she would never leave. After a while Kirara fell asleep in her protector's lap.

2 HOURS LATER

Dinner was ready and getting cold. Kagome was boilings mad that Inuyasha didn't even tell them when he would be back, of even if he would be back.

"That's it!! I am going to bring him if I have to pull him by his ears!" Without even waiting for an answer Kagome sprinted to find an oh-so-in-deep-trouble-half-demon.

"Have any of you guys noticed that Kagome-mama has gotten faster, come to think of it… her scent has changed as well a little." Stated Shippo as he taped his little chin with his clawed finger.

"I hope Kagome-chan will be okay.." said Sango in a concerned tone.

"Me too Sango… Me too." Added Miroku. Placing his hand in a spot it does not belong….totally ruining the moment. (What an ass……an ass that never learns his lesson…..or at least I don't make him learn it!! MUAHAHAHAH…..lol)

"HEEEEENNNNTTTEEEEEETIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" WHACK!

In the forest

Kagome could hear the screaching shril sound of her friend and a huge CRACK!

**' Well that's Miroku for you, never learning his lesson'** thought Kagome with a small smile.(HEY SHE TOTALLY COPIED ME!!! BITCH!!! Lol)

As Kagome was thinking she was brought up to a clearing were a couple could be seen.

The male was identified as Inuyasha with silver hair and that female was Kikiyo with calm and colected black hair.

They were making out with no intention of even looking Kagome's way or even seeing that she was there.

Kagome was dying inside at the sight and her heart clenched, But what was said next killed her the most.

"Kikiyo…." Whispered Inuyasha huskily in Kikiyo's ear and then moving down to her neck.

"Yes…" she asked back. Arching her back so Inuyasha had a better view and more access to her neck.

"I love you and would never leave you….." he said with no falt in his voice.

"Do you really mean that Inuyasha?"

"I do, my love."

"Wait…… what about my stuipd and weak reincarnation?"

"She means nothing to me and when I do look at her I only see you and only you."

Before Kikiyo could answer Inuyasha took her mouth again and she had no complaining about finishing her sentence.

Kagome could not take it anymore; the sight was horrid. She stood up and quietly ran away from the making out couple.

She didn't know where she was going but to her it did not matter…. She just wanted to get away and remove that sight from her mind. She ran all the way to the Bone Eater's Well and sat next to it back pressed to the well. She was sobbing and balling her eyes out.

After a couple minutes her reclaimed her compoiser and just sat there. Today was he birthday and it was one to remember. She was turning 18 and felt a little strange. All of sudden this pain came out of nowhere and comsumed her body. She screamed as loud as she could and crowched down holding her head and shaking.

About a mile away

Our smexy Lord Sesshomaru of The Western Lands stood in a clearing with Rin and Jaken. Rin was chasing Jaken trying to put flowers on his head.

Sesshomaru's mind was on a certain black hair miko on his brother's group. He was always watching her with interest. The way she would yell at Inuyasha and "Sit" him was very amusing. He might have even grown feelings for her. But his thoughts stopped as he heard a scream echo through his ears.

"Jaken watch Rin, This Sesshomaru Have business to attend to." And without another word he ran away with all of his smexyness glory, leaving a confused servent and a happy little girl.

Sesshomaru

He was running as fast as he could. After about like 10 seconds (I know made him fast…GET OVER IT!) he arived in a clearing were the Bone Eater's Well was held. He saw a young human woman crouching down and holding her head.

**'I wonder who that is.'** thought Sesshomaru**. 'That smell, it seems so familiar'**

She looked like she was was in extreme pain. Sesshomaru being a mother fricken jackass about humans just stood there and watched her.(DICK!)

But what he saw next intrigued him. She was changing before his eyes. Now growing out of her was a black tail that looked very soft and was very long might he add. Next came her clawed finger nails. Her toe nails grew out of her shoes so the riped apart which means she is barefoot. But what really confused him was the mark on her forehead of a sun and a star connected. This is the sign she is the Princess of The Northern Lands.

CHAPTER 2

Kagome's head was burning her whole body hurt. She could not take it anymore she screamed again. This time she screamed so loud she whimpered. All these new smells entering her nose and the noise and the scream she emitted.

This was all just too new. She hurt everywhere and she could not stop it. As soon as she thought she would faint the pain went away.

She slowly took her hands away from her head to look at them. What she saw made her eyes widen. She had very long claws; Much longer that her regular human nails.

She stood up and looked at her feet to see the same long nails on her toenails.

She looked up and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A minute later she heard someone come up to her and stop directly in front of her. The aura did not seem threaten so she just stood there. She smelt this person a mile away; there scent was musky and smelled like rainwater. She soon decided it was okay so she opened them to see our smexy Lord of The Western Lands staring right back at her so close that if he wanted to kiss her he could in just a second move. But to her surprise and to our smexy Lord's she did not recoil and she was not frightened. She just looked back at him with the same intensity as he was looking at her, maybe even more.

Sesshomaru

She screamed once again, but this time Sesshomaru heard her whimper.

**__****'So she already has her sensitive ears'** he thought.

To him it looks likes the pain has gone away and she is just looking over herself, but has failed to see the tail. To Sesshomaru it looks like this is a female inuyoukai the human turned into. He saw her look up to the sky and inhales deeply and closes her eyes. At that time he realized who it was. Kagome….

This was his chance to confront her about her mark and make sure she was okay. He quickly and quietly walks up to her and stands directly in front of her. Even though he knows that she knows he's here and had scented him from when she got her ears and nose. He just stood there until she open her eyes which were now purple and beautiful.

**__****'Wait….BEAUTIFUL?!?! Surely This Sesshomaru is not falling for Kagome's new look'**

Sesshomaru thought she was going to cower and run away from him crying like everyone else did, but she did not. Her eyes did not show that she was scared. It showed she was curious and surprised but the surprise in her eyes soon faded and she was staring at him with the same intensity.

'**__****How intriguing' **Sesshomaru thought.

**Normal**

Kagome was fed up with the silence so she spoke.

"May I help you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru eyed her warily but never the less he answered.

"I saw your transformation and was intrigued. I merely wanted a closer view……. Did you know you also had a tail?"

Kagome's eyes widened a little and looked behind her to find a black tail. She stretched it out and them it wrapped itself around her waist.

Kagome then looked back to Sesshomaru and smiled. Her fangs could be seen.

"No I did not….but thank you for pointing it out for me."

"_**KAGOME!!!"**_

Kagome turned around as did Sesshomaru to look at Inuyasha, Shippo Sango and Miroku running towards her and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and everyone stopped in front of them about 10 feet away.

"Kagome-mama? Is that you?!" asked Shippo hopefully stepping forward one step.

Kagome smiled warmly at her son and squatted down and stretched out her arms.

"Yes it is Shippo dear…."

Shippo came running into his mother's arms and she stood up with him in her arms. She was hugging him tightly. She had tears in her eyes but this time she did nothing to push them away.

Shippo looked at his mother and spoke.

"Mama I was so scared when we heard you scream. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"It's okay now Shippo dear…. I'm fine, I promise."

Inuyasha was still looking at Kagome's new form. To put it in a small sentence. She was beautiful. But then he noticed Sesshomaru standing next to her.

"SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Inuyasha. That yell made Kagome crouch down and cover her ears and started whimpering.

Sesshomaru was at her side as was Sango and Miroku trying to calm her down and glared at Inuyasha.

"." Sesshomaru's voice was dripping with venom.

Inuyasha hated being told what to do but seeing that he was hurting his friend he clamped his mouth shut. Sesshomaru looked away from his idiot of a brother and down at Kagome who was calming down. She gently stood up and looked up to everyone with a smile to indicate she was fine now.

Inuyasha came over to Kagome and the others. Of course Inuyasha has another thing coming if he thinks Sesshomaru will let him come near his Kagome.

"Inuyasha don't come any closer." Sesshomaru stated while jumping in front of Kagome.

"And why in the hell not?! You can't tell me not to go over to the wench!?!" Inuyasha almost yelled but remembered Kagome's sensitive ears.

Okay Kagome was pissed; that's was the last straw. How dare he call her that! Inuyasha thinks he can come up to her like he cares for her after Kagome saw what he did with Kikyo.

"Why don't you go ask KIKYO!!!' screamed Kagome. She didn't care about her throbbing ears right now she was too busy on her prey in front of her.

Kagome let out a growl so loud it made everyone jump back and cower in fear, not including Sesshomaru. But damn well if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's pride he would have ran all the way back to his palace screaming like a little girl; when she let out that growl. (HAHAHAHAHA…. I'd like to see that!)

"..." Kagome spat out his name out. She Disappeared behind Sesshomaru and reappeared behind Inuyasha. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Kagome's eyes turned red for bloodlust and a wicked smile crept onto her face.

She was about to dig her claws into his neck which would kill him when,

"MAMA……STOP!!!!" Kagome's smile immediately disappeared and she stopped what she was doing to look at her son. He was crying at the sight that his mother was hurting someone. Kagome's eyes went back to the brilliant purple and she dropped Inuyasha who was gasping for air. Kagome looked back down and her hands and clenched them so hard that they bleed. But Kagome felt no pain; she felt lost. She quickly disappeared into the forest as fast as she could go.

Everyone was speechless including Sesshomaru; his mask barely slipping. He knew Kagome was going to bloodlust over Inuyasha but he never stopped her. Inuyasha deserved what he did but what he did not know what that he little fox would have such an effect on his Kagome.

He would seek out his Kagome and prove that not only the fox could have such an effect. Sesshomaru quickly sprinted toward the forest and began to smell the sweet smell of lavender and strawberries; a wonderful combination. (Jesus, protective much aren't we?!)

CHAPTER 3

Kagome had tears claiming her face as well as her eyes. She could not see but it didn't matter….she could smell her way out. Kagome felt horrible about what she was doing back there and in front of Shippo nonetheless.

_******'How could I do that?'**_

Kagome was so mad at herself she stopped jumping on the tree branches and jumped down to lean down on the tree's trunk. Leaned down and rested herself. As she sat there in silence she began to think if anyone would forgive her.

'**I hope Inuyasha will forgive me'**

Kagome felt an aura surround her. The aura was filled with lust and it made Kagome want to throw up.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a voice that made Kagome shiver echoed through the meadow.

Kagome stood up; her aura was not of fear it was of excitement that this was to be her first fight with her new powers.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Looks like I get a desert today." Said the voice as a ravenous bear youkai came out from the shadows.

Kagome stared the youkai with disgust. Some lower youkai are so disgusting. Preying on innocent woman with no defense and taking them until their full demon takes over and kills them.

"Come here sweetie, come on I won't bite." The youkai said smirking as he walked closer to Kagome; lust filled his eyes as he eyed Kagome up and down.

"If you come any closer I will purify you ass until you reach hell!"

"Oh…Feisty just how I like them."

"I warned you……" Kagome hands turned a bright blue color and she disappeared and reappeared behind the youkai. (just like she did with Inuyasha but this asshole is going to get it worse!!!!!)

The bear was caught off guard and spun around just to see and bright blue fist collided with his stomach. The pain was intense nothing like he imagined it to be; it burned his skin to were you could see his muscle tissue but the youkai wasn't finished yet he swiped his poison filled claws (yes he has poison claws like sessho!) at her face and they made three deep gashes.

Kagome was finished with this retard so she made a ball of purifying energy and trusts it into the beast.

The bear howled in agony very loudly as it disappeared leaving ashes in its place.

******'****__****So much for him'**

"Kagome" someone said behind her. She turned around to find Sesshomaru standing there eyeing her face.

Kagome was about to respond but she finally felt a searing pain on her face. She clutched her cheek closing her eyes. Sesshomaru was again at her side in an instant; holding her body so she wouldn't fall over.

"Let me see it" Demanded Sesshomaru.

Kagome was in too much pain to argue. She complied and let Sesshomaru see the wound. She was closed her eyes expecting for him to rip a piece of her shirt off to clean it. Instead she felt something warm and wet on her face as if something was………licking her? Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's face right on her cheek licking her.

Then it hit Kagome; he was licking her cheek because inuyoukai's saliva has healing powers. He wasn't licking her because he liked her and wanted to comfort her.

******'****__****Get a grip Kagome, Sesshomaru doesn't like you the way you like him'**

After a couple of minutes of aggravating silence the wound was clean and it didn't scar. Sesshomaru stopped and pulled away.

"Thank you" Kagome thanked smiling.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head. But inside, his heart skipped a beat.

******'****__****Whenever she smiles I feel so weird like I loss breath or my heart skips a beat'**

Sesshomaru was spaced out in his own little world and it wasn't until he heard Kagome call his name that he was brought back into reality. His head snapped around to look at her. Her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked kindly.

Sesshomaru just nodded again; He looked at the sky it was getting dark.

"Come Kagome, its getting dark" Sesshomaru said looking at her.

"Ok…….where are we going?"

"To my palace, you are going to stay there until you have your new demon powers controlled and after that we can go to the northern lands to see why you have that mark."

"What mark?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the question. Kagome didn't know she held the Northern Lands mark?

"Never Mind, I will show you when we get there."

Kagome didn't want to push Sesshomaru further, so she just nodded and followed him.

After a couple hours of walking, they reached the palace. Kagome was speechless. The palace was beautiful. The walls were made of granite and they shinned off the sun. The backyard gardens could be seen from here with pastures of green and colorful roses and flowers blossoming to the sun. The whole place was covered with green grass. Not one inch was left brown.

They walked up to the gate that led into the castle. Two guards were there both wolf demons; they were watching Kagome with surprise but they soon went back to the emotionless faces as they saw Sesshomaru walk up. The first one on the left was the most handsome. He had long black hair that went to his waist. He had his ears on top of his head. Is face was beautiful and he had creamy skin.

The one on the right was also handsome but not a much. He had blonde hair that he had in a high ponytail. His face was rounded out to perfection and his bangs went around his face.

"Welcome Home Sesshomaru-sama" They both said together.

Sesshomaru just nodded and waited until the guards opened the gate, but they never opened it. Sesshomaru was getting impatient but he still waited. A couple minutes past and still they didn't open it. Seesshomaru was fed up and looked at the guards. But the guards weren't looking at the Lord. They were looking behind him. They face drooping and light drool coming from their mouths. Their eyes were shinning with light lust but also respect for what was behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned around to look at Kagome who was blushing at the looks she was getting from the guards.

Sesshomaru turned back around and glared daggers at his guards. The guards finally snapped out of their trances and blushed. They apologized to the Lord about a million times to spare their lives and also the Lady.

"Lord if I may ask…..What is the Lady's name?" The left one asked.

"No you may not ask, now move aside and the open gate now" Sesshomaru growled. His eyes flashing red; the guards stepped back and bowed their heads low in respect.

"Sesshomaru I don't mind really, my name is Kagome" Kagome said sweetly at Sesshomaru making Sesshomaru forget his anger for a second, but only for a second.

"No you name is Lady Kagome, now move aside before this Sesshomaru tosses you aside and take your lives."

Both guards shuddered and quickly open the gate before the Lord was really mad stumbling ever foot they put on the ground.

The gates opened to revel the palace even more. Kagome just stared dumbly and followed Sesshomaru as he moved gracefully to the palace.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!" a little girl screamed as she ran up the Lord and hugged his leg. She had black hair and looked like she was only about 5 years old.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama Rin missed you!" The little girl spoke, she was wearing a warm smile as she talked about what she did when Sesshomaru was gone.

Then the little girl finally noticed Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama who is the pretty lady?" She asked. She came up to Kagome with another warm smile.

"Hello Pretty Lady! What's your name? Rins name is Rin!" Rin giggled.

Kagome smiled a warm smile as Rin gave her. Kagome bent down to Rin's level.

"Hello Rin, my name is Kagome"

"Wow Kagome your name is very pretty! Do you think Rin is pretty?"

Kagome smiled and giggled at the little girl's toothy smile.

"Yes Rin you and your name are very pretty" Kagome smiled once again very warmly. Rin reminded Kagome of Shippo. Kagome's smile soon disappeared at the thought of Shippo. Kagome was once again on the verge of tears.

******'****__****I hope Shippo is okay, I miss him so much and I still hate myself for what I did in front of him I dont deserve a forgiving son like him'**

"Kagome-neechan? Are you okay?" Kagome realized she had her eyes covered by her bangs and the tears were clouding her eyes once again.

Kagome looked up to see Rin's and Sesshomaru's worried face looking down at her.

Kagome wiped away her tears falling down and stood up. She smiled at both of them. Rin's face went from worried to happy. Even though the worry across Sesshomaru's face was gone, Suspicion took its place.

But he just shook it off. It wasn't worth getting worried about right now; he would talk to her about it later.

"Rin please take Kagome to the room next to mine." Sesshomaru ordered but still in a kind manor to the child.

"But Seshomaru-sama that room is for you mat-"Rin started but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Rin no questions just do it…..please" Sesshomaru stated.

Rin's eyes immediately lit up and she dragged Kagome but the sleeve to her room.

Kagome followed Rin like a lost puppy out of the gardens, down the hallways, up the stairs, down the stairs and down another hallway to a room.

"This is Rin's room Lady Kagome!!" Rin chirped happily opening to the door to show a room that looked like it belonged to a young lady and not a 5 year old.

The room was very graceful and was beautiful. There was a bed the size of a twin bed; a mirror that came with a desk and a chair.

"Wow Rin….. you room is very mature for your age." Kagome stated. She waited for Rin to answer but it never came. Kagome looked down at Rin to see a baffled look on her face.

Then Kagome understood; "Rin mature means grown up!" Kagome said with a smile and a little loud and emphasized on the word grown up.

"Oh!!!.... well Sesshomaru-sama says that Rin is a young lady now and should have a room that suits Rin!" She smiled.

Kagome was quiet for a second and looked around the room and then back at Rin and did it again.

"Lady Kagome doesn't like Rin's room?" Kagome looked down at Rin to see tears starting to form in her eyes from the lack of conversation about the room.

Kagome smiled down at Rin warmly. "No Rin I love your room"

Rin smiled and then took Kagome's hand and started pulling her out the door.

"Hurry up Lady Kagome we have to get to your room before the sunset!!!!" Rin said while smiling and pulling Kagome out of the room.


	2. Pain

When Kagome entered the room she was speechless. The room was beautifully breathtaking. The walls were painted baby blue and the interior was white with a HUGE 8 foot bed in the center. Just like in Rin's room, there was a mirror in the corner with w chair just sitting there waiting for her commands.

Good thing Rin spoke up next because Kagome was at a loss for words right now.

"Do you like it Kagome-neechan??" Rin asked excitedly. Her eyes were lit up with the beautiful brown and full of hope. Kagome smiled down upon the child.

**'I wish I could act so care free and give hope into silly things but still be able to relax and enjoy childhood'**

Then it all came to Kagome. All the memories of her past and her childhood; her head once again hurt with force so much that she had realized that she had fallen onto the ground with a worried Rin running around the room trying to think of what to do. Then Kagome's world went black.

**Rin**

Rin started crying when Kagome had blacked out. She sat down next to Kagome and tried to shake her awake, but it did no good. Rin suddenly had an idea and ran out of the room, not even trying to wipe her fallen tears.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was in his studies working on some paper work. God did he hate paper work. But then he was jut out of his hated for paper when he smelt tears coming down his hallway. He took another sniff and recognized that the tears were Rin's. Before what he could comprehend why she was crying she burst open his door.

"SESSHOMARU!! HURRY KAGOME IT HURTING!!!" Rins face was a mess and wet. Her tears were all over her face and she had her hair sticking to her face as well.

Sesshomaru's mind tried to register what his ward had said. When he finally understood his core shook; a new fear was formed inside him and also fears of losing his Kagome. Finally in all his life he let his mask slip and he face was now horror stuck. He almost burst into tears when she stated the horrid news. ALMOST. He looked at Rin and then dashed out of the room with the little girl following close behind letting a one little tear escape his grasp. He could feel sadness and loneness radiating out of her room when he got there. But that's not all he smelt, he also smelt blood. He could smell tears other than Rin's inside the room. He tried to open her door but someone had put on a shielding spell. He was instantly burned when his hand touched the doorknob, he hissed in pain with the contact. He realized he had no time at all when he heard Kagome's bloodcurdling scream. He burst the door down with all his demon strength and ran into the room and next to her side. She looked more horrid than Rin. For some reason she had cuts all around her body and bruises. She looked like she had been beaten up. Her face was scrunched up in pain and her eyes wide open. Rin came into the room next; when she saw Kagome she was so struck with sadness and worry she fainted right there. Sesshomaru quickly dashed to pick Rin up and put her on the bed before running back to Kagome. He gently shook her frame to try to wake her from her nightmare.

Unfortunately, that didn't work in fact that seemed to make it worse. But the most alarming thing that happed right there was that a cut on her skin was forming on her stomach. Blood was enveloping her shirt. She deathly pale and turning more in just a couple seconds. Sesshomaru was at the end of his rope and was desperate. Then he remembered the story he read about in his studies where a demon had saved his mate from a horrible death taking nightmare by kissing her.

Well that would never work him and Kagome weren't mates. Sesshomaru looked back down on her. She was even paler than before and her heartbeat was failing. All the color was draining out of her skin and her skin was becoming freezing. Sesshomaru had enough; he didn't care that Kagome was not his mate he was going to save her. He groaned and slammed his warm lips onto her freezing ones. Her lips were cold but still fit perfectly onto his own. He waited a couple minutes and nothing happened. He felt like he had failed; he had failed to save Kagome and now she was going to die. He pulled his lips off of her own and looked back down at her with a pained expression. But what he saw astonished him to no end. Her eyes were closed and the color that had drained out of her face had all came back. He looked down at her body to see and the cuts forming back into soft skin. Probably because of her demon powers. He looked back down onto her face. He was so filled with happiness that he smiled and he hugged her as hard as he could without hurting her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and under her hair. He let her scent fill his senses. He felt her heart speed up which meant that she was waking up. He quickly let go of her so she wouldn't be in a weird predicament.

He looked down at her and waited for her to open her eyes; silently wanting to see her beautiful purple eyes sparkle in the sunshine.

**Kagome**

Kagome's pain filled world had come to an end for some reason. Her childhood memories flooded back to the darkened part of her mind. Her body no longer shook with pain but was now felt…peaceful.

She swore that she felt something on her lips before she woke up, but she shook it off and concentrated on waking up.

**Normal**

Kagome finally came around and opened her eyes. Her vision came out blurry and she had forgotten what had happened. She gently rubbed her eyes before looking up. She looked straight into Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief when he saw those violet eyes gazing up at him with confusion.

Kagome sat up and looked around the room. A foul stench entered her nose and she held her nose in disgust. She noticed that the stench smelled like her. The whole time she was doing this Sesshomaru was watching her closely, eyeing her every move. She turned to Sesshomaru expecting an explanation when her forehead burned. She whimpered in pain and clutched her head.

Sesshomaru immediately became aware and using his cold tone he spoke as kindly as his ego would let him.

"What's wrong? Tell me what hurts." Sesshomaru demanded with a hint of worry and concern.

Kagome answered the best she could in this situation.

"M-my……..H-hea-ad…….." Kagome whimpered out. She held her head more as the burning increased.

"Let me see….please." Sesshomaru added the please to try and convince her to let him look.

Kagome released her head and the burning increased tenfold. Her hand automatically wet to her head but a pair of strong hands held her hands down.

"Please look up Kagome." Sesshomaru asked. Not demanded, asked. A small part of his voice had pleading in it.

Whimpering Kagome nodded her head and finally looked up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze.

As soon as she raised her head, Sesshomaru gasped. Her mark….The Northern Lands Mark was thumping red and orange. It looked like it was embedded in her skin and slowly going deeper.

"S-sesshom-maru…" Kagome managed to get out.

Sesshomaru's eyes traveled down her forehead to her eyes which held pain. Her eyes were begging for him to stop the pain, to do something, anything. It was like she was giving him permission to do ANYTHING that would make the pain leave.

Sesshomaru nodded and only one idea popped into his head. He quickly looked into Kagome's eyes to see if the permission was still there. Yup, it was.

Slowly he brought his face up to Kagome's forehead. He hesitated a little before he moved forward and gently placed his lips on her mark. Kagome's face was priceless her eyes were wide but…….she felt the pain subside. She started to get sleepy and suppressed a yawn. Sesshomaru took his lips off of her forehead to see that the mark had went back to its natural color.

He looked Kagome in the eyes. Her face was filled with gratitude and her eyes gave away that she was tired. Sesshomaru brought Kagome into his lap.

"Sleep Kagome, you are exhausted." Sesshomaru said gently.

Kagome nodded and tried to get to sleep. But one thing bugged her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave me please…" Kagome's voice wavered as she drifted off to sleep but not before she heard a voice in the distance.

"_Never."_


End file.
